


Bits and pieces of Iron and Frost

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot Collection, but will be rated in each chapter, seperate stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: A collection of one shot short stories and little ideas from me and some times my rp partner (Love ya, Starkly) descriptions and rating in each chapter.





	1. Cockroaches (GA)

**Author's Note:**

> One later night, t'was dark in the houses of two unsuspecting frostiron rp'ers, little did they know that this night, both would be visited by a dark evil which would keep them awake and hidden under the covers for there very lives!
> 
> or me and Starkly both get visited by a cockroach wrote this together and then found out a few days after that it is cannon that Tony hates cockroaches as well. (unbeta'ed)

Tony was was just fiddling with some adjustments on his suit, seated at the stainless steal tables on his lab, Loki was next to him with a book in some other worldly language that just made his head hurt to look at. They enjoyed moments like this, both doing their own thing but with the others company the room was quite and still. It was just in the corner of his eye, something moved along the table and he reached out expecting it to be a bolt rolling along the table but there was an unmistakeable crunchy texture when he put his hand down which reflexively made the man jump, knocking his seat down and a scream erupted from his lips at a higher pitch than he would ever be proud to admit. The demigod looked so shocked at his actions, a dagger having been summoned in his hand in a flash of gold as he looked for a threat. Tony heard him asking question but he was too busy hopping on one leg trying to rip his shoe off from his foot “ew, ew, ew not in my lab, how the hell did it get in here!” he waited at the table and it skittered from across one project to anther, he tried hitting it in three quick successions but he missed each time “Why are they so fast and unnatural!” he pushed an arm of his suit away but that only made the roach skitter towards him and on off the table onto the floor, seeming to head right for him, Tony screamed again and practically launched himself into the Demigods arms, forcing him to keep his feet off the floor as he caught him easily if with a puff of exasperation. “Crap, oh I hate these things, oh i hate them so much, teleport it to space or something, just get it out!”

Loki just shook his head “That small thing? If is venomous?” he asked eyeing the small bug on the floor “No it just… ugh gross and I hate them.” Loki stretched out a hand and soon the bug was gone but before Tony’s sigh of relief finished Loki up turned his hand the the roach was floating above his palm wile Tony too to squirming like a at now trying to get out of Loki’s firm hold on him. “Its minuscule and harmless, what would you possible have to fear?” he asked with a chuckled but Tony didn’t stop pushing away from him “Nope, the world would be a much better place if they didn’t exist on on it trust me on that.” he defended, not eating to look at it but also no wanting to look away until he knew he wouldn’t end up on him. Loki watched Tony’s reaction and soon closed his fist, sending the creature away and then let Tony down from his hold. “Oh my dear I do trust you.” he said, devious tone missed by his lover while he was calming down.

 

—— later ——

 

it all it was only three days later that the weird occurrence of all highs cool and university cockroaches from biology type practical classes were gone was built up to all pets, pests and any sight a wild roach ceased exciting anyway, in short all of the insects of all types were gone. They watched a report in confusion and Tony stopped his own gasp of surprise when he realised he had a good idea of what -or in this case, who- could have achieved this. He didn’t say anything and Loki barely looked at the report with any interest so he assumed they would have gotten away with it if not for the sound of the bridge opening on the top of the town and soon Thor was joining them, looking a little stricken and patting down his cape.

“Hello friends, I had been called away before, there has been an infestation of these.... _little beasts_ all through the palace in Asgard, we fight them and they seem to be unending!” he complained, he suddenly jolted and pawed at his head with a large hand until a small brown bug jumped from his and onto the floor skittering away, after they all watched it skitter away , all eyes went to the spot beside Tony which now seemed to be missing a certain trickster and a cry " **LOKI**!" rang in chorus from the other avengers.


	2. Hell-o kitty! (GA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're dorks, short rp based on the photo of Peter's own hello kitty pants in SM:HC   
> Because we all know Tony got himself a pair of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Starkly full, permission to post, dorks being dorks writen by dorks.

“Hey Lokes, you ready for the show!” Tony called our from inside his walk-in wardrobe, he had teased Loki with the plan to show him the ‘sexy little number’ he bought while out. Loki raised his head above the book he was flicking through and set it down gently on the table, laying back against the pillows once Tony called out, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Ready. Impress me Stark." He replied, voice low and teasing.

The man got to the edge of the entrance and started making his own sexy music “Duh dunna dat nuh nuh, yeah~” he sang not stopping even when he heard Loki’s chuckling and then stretched out a leg to reveal the pink hello kitty pjs pants he had on “Nu nana na nana~”he gave a small spin so he was now in the door frame, white pj top with hello kitty winking in the centre. He draped him self against the side of the frame. The trickster managed to calm his giggles then let out a small "oh!" Of surprise and delight at the sheer pinkness of the plush looking pj leg that presented itself. Loki let out a wolf whistle as Tony gave a little spin and draped across the door, taking a moment to appreciate the cute kitty details and the outfit as a whole

“What do you think? Does this Midgardian couture do it for you?” he said and gave his best attempt at a purr.   
"All I can say is, here Kitty Kitty." He replied giving a broad grin and chuckling as he made a sexy come hither motion with his hand.Tony grinned and gave a sexy strut to the bed before practically dropping on top of Loki knowing the god could take his weight. “Me-ow.” he said, grinning at the other.

Loki nuzzled against Tony when he was close enough and ran his fingers through his hair. "it is a nice colour on you..." he purred back, giving the cute inventor a playful nip.   
“I was thinking the same for you.” Tony replied with a grin “I bought a matching set.” he looked at Loki and bounced his eyebrows suggestively before he was pushed away and Loki went to check the wardrobe, now it was Tony’s turn for a show.


	3. braiding trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little scene of Tony doing Loki's hair that was stuck in my mind. Not Beta'ed

With the way, Tony Stark would ramble on, switching from topic to topic it was easy to see how the man could maintain multiple lines of thoughts at a singular time. It was another thing to see how he could work so well with his hands while his mind while entirely elsewhere. 

Loki just happened to be in the kitchen, fingers flicking through the array of tea used by only himself and Banner when the click of heels just happened to make him look up. It was Ms Potts, holding a stack of paper in one hand as well as some jewellery and a comb in the other. She walked right towards Tony who was sitting on the couch, fiddling with a display pad and talking simulations his new invention over with his AI. Loki thought it was quite odd as the lady sat herself down on the floor and watched as he took Tony’s hand and pressed the comb into it. Without looking a centimetre away from is work he continued giving orders with it on his lap as he started combing through Lady Potts’ hair. It seemed to be completely reliant on muscle memory, his hands moved almost like they were being puppeteered without his knowledge while he still muttered dictations. Loki, himself forgot about making his tea and just watch as the other man then placed the comb down and started braiding the long red hair, the fact it was so neat spoke to how often Tony must have done this for her, the woman casually putting on all her jewellery and organizing the papers, barely reacting to Tony either. When he reached the end, he rested his hand open above her shoulder leaving it hanging there until a hair tie dropped into his palm so he could tie the end off. The lady started to rise and Loki quickly picked a tea at random and started making his cup, peeking up more cautiously just in time to see Tony tilting his head to the side as Pepper paused before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and left, Tony still working without pause as if the exchange ever even happened. Well this certainly was going to keep the trickster curious. 

It was two weeks later, Tony was back in the lounge having been there for hours and the others in the tower were all presently accounted for in other areas as he joined the inventor, comb and elastic in hand. This was the riskiest part, the first approach as he walked slowly forward and sat at his feet. He waited, but Tony still muttered on. Loki kept his touch gentle and took Tony’s hand away from the display pad and put the comb in his hand and like one of Tony’s own machines being programmed his placed the pad down and his fingers rose to brush through Loki’s hair as he could start to comb it. Loki grinned to himself, he could barely believe this had worked but Tony had not noticed at all who he was servicing. The trickster closed his eyes and was surprised how much he was enjoyed Tony’s skilled hands, it had been a long while since he shared an intimacy like this, stolen as it was. Soon there was the light tugs of his hair being braided and it was way too soon when Tony’s hand rested open at his shoulder. Loki gave him the elastic to finish and stood up ready to leave but there Tony was, tilting his head and really, how could he resist it. Loki leaned in and pressed his lips to Tony’s temple, lingering there for a moment before pulling back “Thank you, Stark.” He said sweetly and the inventor jolted in his seat, looking up at Loki with wide, confused eyes. “Wait… Loki? What… did-what?” the man spluttered a little, fingering coming up to brush over where he had just been kissed but Loki offered no explanation and instead gave him a wink and walked off. He only just made it out of the room before he burst out laughing.


End file.
